A conventional art, for example, Japanese patent application publication No. 1998-126731, discloses that the album in which photo images taken while traveling are laid out in a map there with the indication where to take the photos. In the album, the map is arrayed in the middle of the screen, and the photo images arranged around the map are connected by lines to the photo-taken spots on the map by means of the location information related with the photo images and the tag information such as the photo-taken time so that the relation of the map and the images is clearly shown.